Examine the effects of childlessness and childbearing on educational/occupational aspirations and achievements, which focuses on: initial aspirations; intervening years and fertility/career choices and final outcome; and the relationships between these (e.g., disruption effects of childbearing, "deficit careers", examining pre- and post-aspirations, statuses or attainments).